


This Is It

by killjoy_loveit



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_loveit/pseuds/killjoy_loveit
Summary: Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality.Anywho, I hope you guys like it!P.S. This is inspired by the song Congratulations by Eric Nam
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Reader
Kudos: 1





	This Is It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)
> 
> As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> P.S. This is inspired by the song Congratulations by Eric Nam

“I can’t believe you!”

Whatever is in his head is something you could never understand. For  _ years _ you have tried. For  _ years _ you could never piece it together, what it is that makes him tick. What is it exactly he runs on? Despite knowing the man for over seven years, he was still an enigma to you. One minute he’s all soft smiles, the next some scathing comment is dripping from his lips. Actions that left you reeling from the unexpectedness of it. 

“Why not? Don’t you know me by now?” He sneered, mocking your words from every prior fight.

The breath hitched in your throat - it’s never fun to have your words thrust back at you. “Well sorry for caring enough to try to understand the  _ mess _ in your fucking mind.”

A part of you will always wonder exactly where it all went wrong. Where did the two of you falter? Was it you? Was it him? Everything in the world tries to convince you that it’s you who’s the problem, that you’re the one continually screwing everything up. No one has ever cared enough to dissuade you from that path of thinking. After all, it’s always easier to blame yourself than it is others, isn’t it?

“Yeah,” he scoffed, staring you down with cold eyes. “Sorry for getting involved with you in the first place.”

“You know what?” You asked incredulously, picking your jacket up from the chair. You shook your head slightly in frustration, a rueful smile on your lips. “I should have left you a long time ago.”

Something finally clicked into place with him, eyes clearing as he took a step towards you, his brow furrowed in concern. “Wait, you’re not serious are you?”

A bitter laugh escaped. “You think I’m not for real right now? Like I want to stay here another minute being berated by you for no fucking reason?”

“I-I,” he stammered. The fear on his face was clear as the sun on a cloudless day. “Isn’t this what we do? We fight but everything is fine. You’re not actually going to leave are you?”

It must be showing on your face: the determination. The gravity of this fight finally weighing on his chest, of the knowledge that  _ this is it _ . There is no coming back from here, after tonight it’s final. Written in stone, written in blood, a binding contract of the dissolution of this relationship.

“What do you think?” You question, a scowl quickly replacing the smile. Your heels clack against the floor as you make for the door only to be blocked. “Move.”

“No, please,” he breathed, desperation shone in his eyes. “Stay. We can work through this. I can be better, can do better. Don’t leave me.” 

There used to be a time when those words would have worked on you. In fact, they had previously, a few times. And for a while, those words would hold true, he’d be the picturesque boyfriend you’d always imagined. But you know what they say, old habits die hard. He’d always revert back to his usual demeanor, promises said in the heat of the moment quickly forgotten. It’s not something you feel proud of, believing him time and time again only to be fucked over. This time, though, would not be a moment you regretted. It’s a shining, glorious moment where you finally put an end to this bullshit.

“There’s no remedy on Earth that could fix our problems, and you know it. So just accept it and move on and out of my way.”

“I—” 

You pushed past him as he tried to say something else, grasping the handle of the door and turning it. On your way out you glanced over your shoulder catching sight of his defeated stature, his eyes glistening as he stared at you in desolation. “You’ll see, we’ll both be better off for this.”

**_Congratulations_ **

**_Let’s throw a party here tonight_ **

**_And toast to the end of you and I_ **

**_And raise up a glass_ **

**_To our last goodbye_ **


End file.
